battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gas Mask
A gas mask is a mask put on over the face to protect the wearer from inhaling airborne pollutants and toxic gases. The mask forms a sealed cover over the nose and mouth, but may also cover the eyes and other vulnerable soft tissues of the face. Some gas masks are also respirators, though the word gas mask is often used to refer to military equipment. The earliest known gas masks date back to 1799 with respirator-like masks used by miners in Prussia (modern day Germany). They first appeared on the battlefield when chemical weapons were introduced in World War I. Battlefield 2 The Gas Mask is a tool featured in the Battlefield 2: Special Forces expansion and is available to all classes. The gas mask shields players from Tear Gas. The mask can be worn by pressing on the keyboard. While there is no time limit for use of the gas mask, it limits the user's field of view, mostly near the bottom of the screen and also increases the rate of stamina depletion, decreasing the amount of physically demanding activities the user can perform in a time period. The gas mask counters the Support kit's tear gas launcher. The gas mask must be worn when entering any gas cloud regardless of which faction deployed it. Gallery USNSEALS with gasmask Intro.png|Two US Navy SEALs soldier with gas masks equipped (Intro) GasMaskOverlay.png|The gas mask when equipped Battlefield 3 Singleplayer The Gas Mask is used in the single-player campaign of Battlefield 3 during the mission "Comrades". Dima and his GRU teammates, Kiril and Vladimir, place their gas masks over their faces when PLR operatives released nerve gas in the stock exchange building. Gas masks are also worn by the PLR in said mission. Co-op Gas masks are worn by Snake 6-6 and the PLR in the mission "The Eleventh Hour" for the majority of the mission. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the gas mask does not play a major role, and is purely cosmetic. A gas mask is worn by the Russian Army Engineer, except in Aftermath maps. Due to gas not being in multiplayer, it has no effect on gameplay, and does not affect the player's vision. Battlefield 4 The Gas Mask returns again as a cosmetic in Battlefield 4. In the singleplayer campaign, it can be seen worn by Russian and Chinese soldiers. It is also seen being worn by the PLA Engineer and attached to the RGF Engineer's belt in multiplayer. Again, it is purely cosmetic, and doesn't restrict vision. Battlefield Hardline The Gas Mask is a piece of Headgear and gadget featured in Battlefield Hardline for all kits. The gadget is used to counteract the Gas Grenade. Using it slightly reduces field of view, and places a reflective filter over the player's view. Unlike in Battlefield 2, the gas mask cannot be taken off once it has been equipped. The Gas Mask visibly changes the player model: equipping it will replace the default headgear (though the Banger's operator class will still retain the hood). This makes it possible for teammates and enemies to tell who is equipped with one. Criminal and police also use different mask models. As well as protecting the player from Tear Gas, it also blocks other airborne particles, such as the marijuana smoke on Growhouse, and the dust from collapsing buildings. Gallery BFHL Gasmask LE3p.png|Law Enforcement equipped with a Gas Mask BFHL Gasmask CR3p.png|Criminal with a Gas Mask Battlefield 1 * * (Permanent) * (Permanent, Non-Obstructive) * |slot = Accessory |feature = * Protects against gas weapons * Limits vision and hearing}} The Gas Mask is a gadget featured in Battlefield 1. It can be seen throughout the official reveal trailer of the game including an animation of a soldier donning the mask as they prepare to enter a cloud of poison gas. It is used or removed by pressing the key, which has no possible use for weapon accessories in Battlefield 1 (a prompt to put on the gas mask will appear when the player is inside the gas without a gas mask). Wearing the gas mask prevents damage and negative effects from gas weapons while the mask is equipped, but limits the player's vision and hearing, and prevents the use of weapon sights. The Trench Periscope is also unusable while masked. Weapons with bipods can still gain their stability bonus while braced, although the player cannot aim down sights. The Gas Mask is only used in one instance in singleplayer, in Storm of Steel during the final assault, the first soldier the player controls will automatically put on a gas mask when assaulting through gassed enemy territory. It is unavailable in all other places. In multiplayer, the Gas Mask is available to all regular infantry and vehicle kits, and can be equipped or removed at any time (except while on horseback). Players can also damage other players by removing and equipping the Gas Mask within melee range of each other. For the Elite Kits, the Trench Raider can equip a gas mask like normal infantry. The Flame Trooper puts on a gas mask when the kit is picked up and cannot be removed. The Sentry is incapable of equipping a Gas Mask. The Tank Hunter wears a set of respirator and goggles, and always have the effects of wearing a Gas Mask without obstructed peripheral vision and not restricting the ability to aim down sights. After Operation Campaigns Update (November 2017 Update), If a downed character is revived in the middle of gas or when deploying directly into gas, they will automatically equip their gas mask if available. The Apocalypse DLC Update (February 2018) saw the introduction of Afflications, one of these being the Paranoia Affliction. If a player chooses to equip the Paranoia Affliction the player will automatically equip their Gas Mask upon deploying and will be unable to remove it. Gallery BF1 Gas Mask.PNG BF1 Gas Mask 2.PNG Klein Flamethrower.PNG Battlefield V The Gas Mask is a customization item featured in the The Company of Battlefield V. Unlike recent installments, the gas mask is only cosmetic and does not obscure the vision of the player. Gallery BFV Allies Union Jacked.PNG|Allies Union Jacked BFV Allies Dead Man's Hand.PNG|Allies Dead Man's Hand BFV Allies Scrapper Head.PNG|Allies Scrapper BFV AKA Head.PNG|Allies AKA BFV Cool Hand Duke Head.PNG|Allies Cool Hand Duke BFV For Whom the Bell Tolls Head.PNG|Allies For Whom The Bell Tolls BFV Robert the Bruise Head.PNG|Allies Robert the Bruise BFV Baron Von Zorn Head.PNG|Axis Baron Von Zorn BFV Axis Scrapper Head.PNG|Axis Scrapper BFV The Jackal Head.PNG|Axis The Jackal Trivia Battlefield 2 *The gas mask, like the Night Vision Goggles, is considered a weapon in Battlefield 2, and even has its own killmessage ("Gas Mask") Battlefield 3 *The only Gas Mask featured in the game is a MSA Millennium, neither Arab nor Russian in origin. *The Gas Mask's appearance and detail has the highest graphical difference; in the lowest setting under Effects Quality, only the outlines are shown without any glass or reflection. What is seen in the image above is the Gas Mask on the highest graphics setting. *The gas masks worn by Snake 6-6 in "The Eleventh Hour" are similar to the Russian Engineer's mask. Battlefield 4 *The Gas Mask used in the singleplayer and by the PLA Engineer in multiplayer is a Avon S10. *The one attached to the RGF Engineer's belt is the MSA Millennium, likely as reference to the Battlefield 3 counterpart, who wears the MSA Millennium. Battlefield Hardline *The Gas Mask's appearance differs by faction: :*The Criminals' gas mask is the Avon S10, identical to the one worn by the Chinese Engineer in Battlefield 4. :*The Law Enforcement gas mask is the MSA Millennium, the same worn by Dima, Snake 6-6, PLR operatives, and the RGF Engineer in Battlefield 3. Battlefield 1 *At zero meters (i.e. the player's prone model is essentially inside the opponent's prone model), the act of donning or doffing the gas mask inexplicably causes 45 damage to an enemy. The "attack" may not always trigger. The Trench Periscope is also capable of such attacks. *The gas mask used by the Allied Powers, the Red Army, and the gas mask seen by all players in first-person is modeled after the Mk IV General Service Respirator. Its appearance is anachronistic as the gas mask was first produced in late 1920s.http://josephs-militaria-and-homefront-collection.co.uk/PAGE24.HTML *The gas mask used by the Central Powers is modeled after the Model 1917 Lederschutzemaske.http://www.ir63.org/lederschutzmaske.html *The gas mask worn by the Flame Trooper is modeled after a rare WWI German gas mask. http://www.culture24.org.uk/history-and-heritage/military-history/art72596 External links *Gas Mask on Wikipedia References Category:Chemical weapons Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Hardline Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1